


Долги следует отдавать

by Slytherin_Serpent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Serpent/pseuds/Slytherin_Serpent
Summary: Долги нужно отдавать всегда, даже если очень сильно не хочется. И ненависть не в силах помешать этому правилу.





	Долги следует отдавать

\- Том… Потанцуй со мной, пожалуйста?

Риддл медленно поднимается, коротко кивая Абраксасу. Отношения не выясняют на людях - общеизвестная истина в этих кругах. Тёмный Лорд не может себе этого позволить.

Именно поэтому он мягко берет женщину за руку и ведёт на середину зала, медленно закружив в танце. Шаг за шагом, плавные движения, послушное тело в руках - делай, что хочешь. Шелест платья, музыка льётся, иногда заглушая лепет женщины. Она шепчет, кажется:

\- Ты так похож на отца, дорогой… Том.  
\- Вы заблуждаетесь, миссис Риддл. Я не имею ничего общего с семьей жалких магглов.  
\- Не надо так, прошу…

Том кривит губы в улыбке, отстранённо думая, что не испытывает никаких родственных чувств к Меропе Гонт. Просто женщина, по недоразумению выжившая, нашедшая его теперь и чего-то так страстно желающая от него услышать. Что именно, догадаться несложно - хотя бы прощение.

\- Не надо как? Правды Вы не хотите? Возможно, я грубо выразился, но ведь Вы не думали, что обрадуюсь происходящему.  
\- Не нужно вот так… Он был хорошим, просто не понимал. Он ведь не нарочно.

Лорд заметил сходство: она хмурится так же, как он, когда сердится. А еще упряма. Пожалуй, можно сказать, что некоторые черты характера он унаследовал от этой женщины. Назвать ее матерью не получается даже мысленно.

\- Конечно.

Одним словом Риддл обрывает весь разговор. Сотни глаз глядят прямо на них, а пара продолжает кружиться в танце, будто не существует никого больше рядом. Оба с прямыми спинами, с одинаково серьёзными уставшими лицами, только у нее в глазах надежда, а у него пустота и холод.

Музыка все еще играет, когда Том неожиданно выпускает руку Меропы, усмехаясь и делая шаг назад. Танец предполагает подобное, она следует этой игре, повторяя движение, и медленно опускается на пол, видя направленную в грудь палочку. Платье стелется по полу с тихим шелестом. С ним передвигаются змеи, так шелестят на ветру мантии его Пожирателей. В воздухе будто висит запах крови с поля боя, глаза Риддла на секунду заволакивает неясной пеленой.

Кровь на ее губах, лице, на руке остаются следы, алые, как рубины. Чем не браслет? Растекается лужа крови под телом, пропитывая черное платье, въедаясь в волосы такого же тёмного цвета, глаза смотрят в потолок, в них больше нет никаких эмоций, их, верно, нужно закрыть по обычаю.

Палочка упирается в щеку женщины, давит, но Том молчит. Молчит, отводит руку, беззвучно шевелит губами, и Меропа чуть ли не кричит от боли. На руке проступают кровавые следы от раны, они обвивают запястье, медленно застывая неожиданно красивой корочкой. Алая, под светом будто сияющая. Или ей это кажется.

\- Не находите сей браслет прелестным? Вам так идёт.

Голос Тома тихий, но услышать легко. Он разворачивается и мягко, медленно идет к выходу, а за спиной будто бы смыкается тьма. Женщина остаётся сидеть на полу, уронив раненную руку на колени.

Никто никому ничего не должен. Том неукоснительно следует истине. А еще долги нужно отдавать. Он вернул ей - когда-то Меропа подарила жизнь маленькому Тому Марволо Риддлу. Теперь уже взрослый Лорд взамен подарил ей то же самое.

А за спиной по-прежнему играет музыка.


End file.
